wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Constellation the Sea/Nightwing hybrid
Constellation (This is my OC please do not copy!) Looks Constellation is a sea-nightwing hybrid. When most dragons see her they cant help but stop and stare at her. She has dark purple and blue scales that radiate a glow. Her eyes fade from pink to purple to black. She has gills and slightly curved horns. She is small, slim and short. The undersides of her wings look like a beautiful galaxy. They are a swirl of pink and blue and purple with stars. Her horns are a little longer than most dragons and her snout is a little short. Her glowing scales glow like a sea wing but when she lights them up her eyes and 'stars' on the underside of her wings light up to. Family Her mother is Queen Aqua of the seawings. She rules the tribe fairly but seems to trust everyone too much, according to Constellation's father Star chaser. Queen Aqua is an aqua blue sea wing who is incredibly beautiful. She is not like other queens who value others by a certain rank or purity because her own daughter is a hybrid. Before Queen Aqua was queen she was what she says 'a power hungry blow fish'. She challenged her mother when she was still very young. Her mother refused to kill her daughter, so Aqua won easily. Once Aqua became Queen she met Star chaser. Star chaser was found in the ocean floating there unconscious. When the healers fixed him up she came in to see him to decide what to do with him. That is when they became friends and eventually fell in love.~ Star chaser was a common Nightwing who ran away from his parents when he was 6. That's when he met Queen Aqua. He is a wise and patient night wing, having learned his lesson on being ambitious and impatient when he was little. He spends most of his time in the Bay Palace library reading. Powers Constellation was born on the next brightest night so she has the night wing power of mind reading, future seeing, and animus powers. Her father has mind reading powers so he taught her how to use them right before she came to jade mountain academy. Her Great Grandfather had animus powers too (turtle). Her parents taught her all about animus magic and how it is dangerous. They told her to never tell anyone she had it so they could keep her safe. She is a wickedly fast swimmer even though she is not the best flyer. Personality Constellation is ALWAYS worried about something. She is an animus dragonet and discovered it right after she got accepted to Jade mountain academy. She was so scared, she wanted to drop out, but her parents made her. Constellation is haunted by the stories of animus dragons, which is why she is always having nightmares of hurting her family and friends. Although she is full of worries, she is one of the bravest dragonets. Constellation will do anything to save the people she cares about (Or anyone really). Since everyone is afraid of animus magic, she just wants people to see her as a hero and not a monster or tool. Constellation is a very intelligent dragonet who is very compassionate. No one in the kingdom of the sea would be her friend because they thought she was weird,(she is a hybrid). Constellation has grown up without friends or sisters, (She has 5 brothers though), which has led her to be quiet and a little shy. Since Constellation has grown up alone she has had a lot of time to read. She quickly became the top student and a excellent reader. In her opinion, (before she met her friends at JMA), books are amazing friends. When Constellation is not reading she is swimming or singing. She is an amazing singer an has been taking lessons from her mother, with the most beautiful voice in all the kingdoms. Being alone all of her life has gave her very low self confidence. When Constellation is thinking about something deeply she gets quiet and stares off into space thinking abut all the possible answers and futures. Constellation REALLY wants friends, but it takes a while for her to open up, even though she wants friends, she is scared of what she could do to them with her powers. Even though she is a little shy at first, once you get to know her she opens up into a funny, clever, but not quiet confident, dragonet. Things she likes # Singing # Making friends (or really getting friends, or having friends....) # Pearls # Staying up late star gazing # Hibiscus flowers # Shrimp # Magic # SCROLLS # Libraries # Stars # New things # ANSWERS # Helping her friends # TREASURE # Being free from hiding her powers # Being the hero in her books Relationships * SunFire~friend: She is a bright Coral fading to reddish pink. SuFire is a sky/rainwing dragonet. She is very caring. Even if she acts all feirce on the outside. She is an amazing artist who can paint beautiful masterpeices. She is a very big sky/rainwing with giant wings and a long snout and horns. * Polar~friend: She is a 'Perfect' little Icewing in the first circle (as she is always saying). Polar has silvery blue scales and a few pale purple mixed in. She is very intelligent and confident.She is always trying to prove she is worthy of the first circle. She is Constellations clawmate. * Scorpion~Best friend: He is a sand/hivewing. He is a pale sandy color, he has freckles on his snout and is very courageous. He is the most loyal friend ever. He is really funny so everyone likes being around him. Since he is 1/2 hivewing he has stingers on his wrists hat release a Nero-toxin when stabbed into something. He also has the barb on his tail like a sandwing. He has black spots all along his neck, horns, tail, and wings. Since he is a hybrid like constellation they became friends quickly * Maple~friend: Maple is a round dragonet with big eyes. She is a very excited leafwing. Always so enthusiastic, even though she is very clumsy and usually does not know what is going on. She is always so positive and making friends comes easy to her. Her scales are a leafy green color with flecks and shimmering scales of gold. * Shimmer~Enemy: She is a beautiful rainwing who is always judging people on their looks. She can't stand people who look better or are more noticeable then her, which is why she hates Constellation. She is also a believer of hybrids being a mistake. She is very confident and snide. She is usually a hot pink that fades around her claws and snout. * Swift Talons~Enemy: He is a nightwing who is actually her cousin, but he hates her because she is a hybrid. He is a very tall and slim dragonet with little eyes that are a dark blue and very sharp teeth. He has a long snout, horns, talons, and tail. Coding by 'Seaviper' | Character by 'KitsuneKrafter''' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Females